General Gin
General Gin (ジェナラル・ジン Jenararu Jin) is a high ranking officer in Demo Drunkenstein's army. Despite only being a general, he is Drunkenstein's most powerful minion -- actually ranking as more powerful than Demo Drunkenstein's normal form -- and he kills without hesitation. He is so dangerous, even Rear Admiral Fights fears him. History Early Life When Gin was a young boy, he was often beaten by the local town drunk. After a while, Gin got a little sick of it and poisoned the drunk. Upon the drunk's death, Gin said, "That was too easy," and decided that forever afterwards he would best his opponents in face-to-face combat and would never drink alcohol. As an adolescent, he dropped out of school and became a ninja-mobster, during which time he trained in almost all arts of combat (except fart combat). He wasn't all that great at most of them, but he was pretty good at seeming like he was. Here he learned to kill without question as well as lead groups of poorly-armed dimwits. Becoming a General At age 21, Gin was captured by Demo Drunkenstein and confronted him about the drunk guy he killed many years ago. He learned that the drunk guy was in fact Demo Drunkenstein's dad. However, Drunkenstein congratulated Gin on his murder, because Drunkenstein hated his father for reasons never really explained. Praising Gin's skills as a professional hooligan, Demo Drunkenstein offered Gin a job as one of his generals, which Gin accepted. Drunkenstein paid for Gin's classes at an online college, Real Army Generals for Realsies University of Neo-Neo-Neo-Neo-Tokyo; he even acquired an official-looking certificate that said he is totally a general. From that fateful day onward, he's gone by General Gin. Oh yeah, and somewhere down the line General Gin managed to capture 8 spirits who claimed to be "kawaii imoutos" who aid Gin in battle. Personality General Gin is very cold-hearted, and an expert in combat. He despises the taste of alcohol, and refuses to drink it. Gin was eventually defeated by Zippy Danger after being distracted by a monologue from Saracho. Powers & Abilities General Gin's main weapon is a short bow with an infinite supply of acidic arrows. In addition, Gin is an expert in hand-to-hand, knife, sword, and nano-machine bending. Gin also carries an enchanted short sword as a backup weapon (when drawn it will cause muscle weakness on any opponent it hits, send Gin into an "axe murder" rage, as well as constantly say "Nanomachines, son"). * Moronic Acid Arrows – Made from a very different acid than actual Moronic acid, these acid-infused arrows have the capacity to burn through almost any metal. * Kinoshitalite Bow – The bow Gin uses to fire his arrows. It launches arrows faster than sound (though whether that is because of Gin's draw power or the bow itself is under speculation). * Psicose Sword ''– A short sword that sends Gin into "axe murder" mode despite not being an axe, it is only drawn in emergencies or when the enemy draws to close to Gin. * ''Metro-Gnome-Dark-Ghost Style – A special kind of martial art of which Gin is the only master. It involves throwing a lot of objects, being spooky, and using homemade weapons. Trivia * All materials listed in the powers section are real substances. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Snipers